finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle (Final Fantasy)
"Battle" , or "Battle Scene", is the battle theme of the original Final Fantasy. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game Appearances ''Final Fantasy In the original NES version of ''Final Fantasy, "Battle" is the only battle theme of the game, playing in every battle until Chaos. It is the seventeenth track of All Sounds of Final Fantasy I & II's first disc, the first soundtrack for Final Fantasy. In the game's Wonderswan Color version, "Battle" was remastered and further arranged into four different themes, which would play at the various boss battles in the game: "Miniboss Battle", "Boss Battle A", "Boss Battle B", and "Final Battle", all arranged by Nobuo Uematsu. "Battle Scene" became the nineteenth track of the original soundtrack. "Miniboss Battle" plays as the battle theme for minor bosses, and is the thirty-second track of the soundtrack of Final Fantasy; "Boss Battle A" and "Boss Battle B" play at battles against the Four Fiends, and are the thirty-third and thirty-fourth tracks of the soundtrack, respectively; "Final Battle" is the game's Final Boss Theme, and is the thirty-fifth track of the soundtrack. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy An arrangement of "Battle" by Tsuyoshi Sekito is included in ''Dissidia as "Battle -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY I". It is the eighth track of the original soundtrack's first disc. The track is used as the default themes for battles including Warrior of Light and Garland, or any battle with the Old Chaos Shrine as the arena. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Like every other of track from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, this version is reused in its prequel. The original NES version of "Battle" is also part of the Final Fantasy Music Pack DLC distributed through the PlayStation Network. It is automatically selected for Arcade and Quick Battles featuring the Warrior of Light, Garland or taking place at the Old Chaos Shrine. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Battle" was selected as the Battle Music Sequence for ''Final Fantasy's Series play in Theatrhythm. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call "Battle" appears again in ''Curtain Call, and remains a Battle Music Sequence in this title. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales "Battle Theme" is a remix of "Battle" and appears as the background music of card battles. It is the twenty-fifth track of the game's original soundtrack. Arrangement Album appearances The Black Mages An hard-rock arrangement of "Battle Scene" is the very first track of the The Black Mages' first, eponymous album ''The Black Mages. ''Piano Opera Final Fantasy I/II/III "Battle" is included in the piano "Battle Medley FANTASY I/II/III". It was arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama and is the ninth track of the album. Final Fantasy Orchestra Album "Battle" is the first song of the final track of this album, "Battle Medley 2012 (Final Fantasy I – XIV)", arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama. Live performances "THE BLACK MAGES" LIVE The Black Mages's arrangement of "Battle" from their debut album was performed live at 2003 concert that took place at Shibuya-AX and Kanagawa University. It was the fifth song of the line-up. Compilation Album appearances Square Enix Battle Tracks V.1'' The original version of the "Battle Scene" was included in this compilation, of which it is the first track. Category:Music